Mirón
by Yumipon
Summary: Le habían prometido una hermosa vista desde su departamento, algo que no apreció al principio, encontrándose con el escenario del tosco edificio vecino salpicado de ventanas fuera de la suya. Sin embargo, pronto descubrió la maravillosa vista que le regalaba la ventana justo frente la de él. —Fic participante del Concurso de Miroku: "50 prompts más sensuales" del foro "¡Siéntate!"


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Rating M por contenido de índole sexual. No apto para menores ni mentes sensibles o cerradas.

* * *

— _One!Shot —_

— _**Mirón —**_

* * *

Revisó nuevamente el nombre de la calle y la numeración escrita en el papel, verificando que el edificio frente a él era el que estaba buscando. Tras confirmar la información, sonrió y se apresuró a ingresar, sin darse cuenta de que en esos momentos alguien iba saliendo. Ambos chocaron en la entrada, causando que la muchacha dejara caer una carpeta y los documentos que iban dentro se esparcieran por el suelo.

— Maldición — murmuró en un tono apenas audible, aunque él pudo escucharlo de todos modos. Se extrañó, era difícil escuchar a una mujer expresarse así.

— Lo siento, fue mi culpa. No me di cuenta de que venías saliendo — se apresuró en ayudarla a recoger los papeles, para luego ofrecerle su mano como soporte para que se pusiera de pie —. Disculpa mi torpeza.

— Oh… está bien, también fue mi culpa — respondió ella, un leve sonrojo tiñó casi imperceptiblemente sus mejillas, de igual modo él pudo notarlo —. Venía demasiado deprisa.

— Entonces, ambos somos culpables — le sonrió galante, como siempre hacía con las chicas que conocía.

— Supongo que sí — ella no devolvió el gesto, aunque su mirada se fijó en el papel que él llevaba en su mano, logrando leer la información —. ¿Busca esa dirección?

— Oh, sí… está en renta, así que… — se encogió de hombros, la situación no necesitaba más explicación.

— Es la torre equivocada — informó ella, causando un gesto de extrañeza en el rostro ajeno —. El edificio tiene dos torres, usted busca la B. El ingreso está por allá — señaló una puerta a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban, y él pudo ver las letras metálicas en el frente con la dirección completa que buscaba.

— ¡Oh, es cierto! Muchas gracias, y perdón de nuevo por haber tirado tu carpeta — volvió a regalarle una radiante sonrisa, gesto que ella ahora devolvió tímidamente —. Por cierto, soy Tsujitani Miroku, un placer.

— Igualmente, mi nombre es…

— ¡Sango, se nos hará tarde!

Su saludo fue interrumpido por el enérgico grito de un muchacho que esperaba en la acera justo frente a un automóvil, apurándola con un gesto de su mano. La joven hizo una leve reverencia de disculpa y se alejó rápidamente, sin terminar de presentarse, pero por lo menos él ya sabía su nombre: Sango. Intentaría no olvidarlo, porque la muchacha era muy atractiva y quizá pudiera incluirla en su lista de conquistas. Pero quién sabía, podía incluso no verla más, después de todo estaban en Tokyō, una de las ciudades con más gente del país. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se dirigió a la torre correspondiente para ver el apartamento que rentaría.

* * *

El lugar ahora estaba ordenado, por lo menos ya no era el caos de hace unos días atrás, cuando había llegado y tenía todo guardado en cajas. Se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos, se sentía agotado: no imaginó que mudarse iba a ser tan cansador. Hubiese podido quedarse dormido así, pero el reflejo del sol de media tarde entrando por la ventana le dio justo en la cara, por lo que se puso de pie y se acercó para cerrar las persianas, contemplando el _llamativo_ paisaje del edificio vecino frente suyo. Le habían prometido una gran vista, y sólo se había encontrado con el poco colorido panorama de ladrillo y ventanas salpicadas en medio.

Negó con un gesto antes de tomar el cordón para tirarlo y cerrar las persianas, cuando algo llamó su atención. Entrecerró los ojos para fijar mejor su vista, notando el movimiento justo en la ventana frente a la suya: una silueta que iba de un lado hacia otro, era la figura de una mujer que, al parecer, acababa de llegar. Descuidadamente, había comenzado a quitarse los zapatos y las medias, para luego deshacerse de la blusa, quedando sólo con la falda que le llegaba a unos 10 centímetros sobre la rodilla, y el brasier de tono pálido cubriéndola. Pasó saliva, reconociendo a la muchacha: era Sango, la chica con la que había chocado el día que llegó. Se mordió el labio, eso no era _correcto_ , pero la vista que tenía en esos momentos era _maravillosa_. La vio soltarse el cabello para acabar con la imagen formal que llevaba, desaparecer de su vista un par de segundos para luego volver con algo entre sus labios – una galleta, quizá – y una camiseta de tirantes que se puso descuidadamente, quedándole desarreglada en el busto, por lo que tuvo que acomodarla, escondiendo tras la tela de la prenda, el brasier. Luego se quitó la falda, mostrándole unas bragas de color rojo que no hacían juego para nada con la otra prenda de ropa interior que llevaba. Alzó una ceja al notarlo con extrañeza, nunca había visto a una chica que no usara un conjunto de ropa íntima a juego. Siguió observándola andar de aquí para allá de esa forma hasta que encontró unos jeans y se los vistió, eran una prenda ajustada que se amoldó perfectamente a sus curvas, las que él no había notado el primer día. Sintió la presión en su propio pantalón y decidió que era suficiente, espiar a la gente _no estaba bien_. Cerró la persiana de golpe y decidió darse una ducha de agua fría para bajar la temperatura que había subido varios grados en esos pocos minutos.

Mientras sentía las heladas gotas golpearle el cuerpo, sonrió ladinamente pensando que, en realidad, esa sí era una gran vista, a pesar de que no debería aprovecharse de eso. Lo mejor sería que olvidara lo que había visto y no volviera a mirar de esa forma a su _vecina_.

* * *

Inhaló profundo antes de volver a mirar por entremedio de las persianas de su ventana. Ya era de noche y, considerando que al día siguiente tenía una reunión importante temprano, él debería estar durmiendo hacía bastante rato. Pero simplemente no pudo resistir la tentación.

Observó la figura curvilínea caminar despreocupada por su cuarto mientras se ponía el pijama y hablaba alegre por teléfono. La vio reír ante algún comentario del otro lado de la línea, seguir la conversación unos minutos y luego terminar la llamada. Desaparecer por unos instantes y volver a su vista mientras jugaba con la minina que tenía como compañera de departamento. Tras un rato de juegos, la castaña dio por finalizada la sesión de entretenimiento y volvió a desaparecer de su vista y, al cabo de unos minutos, la luz se apagó, con lo que también él tuvo que dar término a su espionaje.

Se alejó de la ventana y se tiró en su cama mirando el techo, pensativo. La primera vez que la había _espiado_ , pensó que eso no estaba bien y se había dicho a sí mismo que no volvería a hacerlo. Sin embargo, al día siguiente le fue inevitable verla nuevamente, divertida con la pequeña gatita mientras ambas jugaban un buen rato. Había quedado _atrapado_ por esa sonrisa, los movimientos alegres y hábiles, la forma tan cariñosa con la que trataba a su mascota… y no había sido capaz de apartar la mirada cuando ella comenzó a cambiarse la tenida semi formal por una deportiva, las calzas ajustadas y el peto deportivo ceñido volvieron a provocar que la temperatura en su apartamento subiera unos cuantos grados. Ella había salido luego de eso – lo más probable, a hacer ejercicio, él se preguntaba muy seguido si practicaría algún deporte en específico o sólo sería para mantenerse en forma – y Miroku nuevamente había tenido que recurrir a la ducha de agua fría.

Y así había seguido los días posteriores, observando la rutina de la muchacha. La vista que tenía daba al cuarto de ella, mostrándole la habitación casi en su totalidad, por lo que podía ver mucho más de lo que hubiera pensado en un principio. Sango era alguien activa, iba y venía sin muchas pausas. Seguro trabajaba en alguna oficina, porque llegaba de la jornada laboral con un uniforme formal que, pudo notar al cabo de unos días, ella detestaba pues lo primero que hacía al llegar al departamento era quitárselo. Luego, jugaba un poco con su gatita, una actividad que, por alguna extraña razón, a él le encantaba observar. No sabía si era el enorme cariño que demostraba por su compañera felina, la alegría que se reflejaba en su rostro cuando lo hacía, o los gráciles movimientos que a veces ejecutaba mientras la minina la seguía con piruetas ágiles, o quizá era todo eso junto, algo bastante posible porque encontraba fascinante esa faceta de la muchacha. La rutina después de los juegos con su pequeña amiga, variaba en ese punto. A veces se vestía su tenida deportiva y salía por un largo rato, volviendo cuando el sol ya se había ocultado, se daba una ducha, comía algo rápido y se iba a acostar – y claro, él disfrutaba del panorama de verla envuelta sólo con la toalla, buscando su pijama y luego poniéndoselo despreocupadamente, permitiendo que él viera más piel de la que debería –, momento en el que Miroku también se alejaba de la ventana y se metía en la ducha, sabiendo que el agua fría no calmaría su repentino calor, y dejando que su imaginación y sus propias manos lo ayudaran con la palpitante presión en sus bóxer. Otros días, Sango se vestía algo más _femenino_ , algún vestido casual y esperaba que fuesen por ella, la mayoría de las veces era el mismo muchacho que había interrumpido su presentación el primer día, quien parecía ser su novio, a juzgar por el hecho de que ingresaba sin miramientos a su cuarto; suponía que a veces salían a comer fuera del departamento, otras, podía notar movimiento cercano a la habitación y daba por sentado que estarían cenando ahí. De vez en cuando, una muchacha de cabellos azabaches y bastante enérgica iba por ella, las había visto conversar largamente los días en los que decidían no salir, sentadas en la cama mientras comían galletas.

Cerró los ojos, llevándose el brazo al rostro y cubriéndoselo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ya llevaba algunos meses viviendo en ese lugar y espiar a su vecina se había vuelto parte de su rutina. No era sólo algo que lo excitara – porque debía admitir que por causa de las imágenes de Sango cambiándose ropa, su mano y sus genitales habían tenido encuentros bastante seguidos ese tiempo –, sino que también le causaba curiosidad, una especie de anhelo que no recordaba haber sentido antes. Cuando la veía reír, deseaba estar cerca para escuchar el sonido salir de sus labios, tal vez ser el causante de ese gesto; al observarla con la tenida deportiva, su curiosidad picaba por saber qué deporte practicaría, la idea de acompañarla a ejercitarse había aparecido más de una vez en su cabeza.

Y también la había visto llorar en un par de ocasiones, junto a su amiga. Cuando eso ocurrió, su propio pecho se apretó con la impotencia de saber que no podía hacer nada por ella más que mirar. Había luchado contra el estúpido impulso de ir hasta el departamento de la muchacha, preguntarle la razón de sus lágrimas y, de alguna forma, intentar acabar con eso. Pero no podía, porque de partida… ¿cómo se habría enterado él de que ella estaba llorando? Se delataría completamente. Además, ni siquiera eran amigos, apenas si habían intercambiado un par de palabras cuando él llegó al lugar, nada más que eso.

Sin embargo, él quería más que ser sólo un mirón. Era ilógico, no tenía una verdadera razón para querer acercarse a ella, y aún así lo deseaba. Deseaba volver a escuchar el sonido de su voz, conocer de qué forma pronunciaría su nombre y si podría regalarle otra tímida sonrisa como lo había hecho el primer día. Quería sentir su perfume, saber si era tan agradable como se lo había imaginado. Y poder saludarla, rozar sus labios en su mejilla para comprobar si eran tan suaves como se veían a lo lejos; si sus manos, tan ágiles a la hora de deshacerse de su ropa, lo serían para quitarle la ropa a él…

Se metió la mano en el pantalón para acomodarse la erección mientras apretaba la mandíbula, nuevamente tendría que recurrir a sus propias manos y el agua fría para calmar el incendio que él mismo estaba provocando, trayendo otra vez la imagen de Sango mientras se quitaba la ropa frente a su ventana, mostrándole su apetecible figura… ¿acaso no sabía que alguien podía verla, y lo que podía causar? Quería confiar en su inocencia, pero una parte de él fantaseaba con la idea de que ella sabía que él miraba y le gustaba provocarlo de cierta forma.

Con esa idea en mente y una sonrisa ladina, volvió a meterse bajo el chorro de agua fría.

* * *

Las persianas estaban abiertas, era media tarde y no había razón para bajarlas todavía – así, nada le dificultaba su espionaje. Además, ella nunca bajaba las suyas, de seguro no le parecería raro que él las tuviese arriba a esa hora. Se acomodó para tener una mejor vista y notó la ropa que ella había dejado sobre su cama: un vestido rosa ceñido en la parte del torso y suelto desde la cintura hacia abajo, y un conjunto de ropa interior a juego, un brasier y unas bragas de color rosa pálido. Se extrañó, por lo general ella no seleccionaba la ropa que se pondría antes de meterse a la ducha, y nunca la había visto con lencería a juego, aunque de sólo imaginarla con ese conjunto lograba que la presión en su entrepierna aumentara.

Sango entró en el cuarto envuelta sólo con una toalla, caminando lentamente mientras se secaba el cabello con otra toalla, el sólo pensar en las gotas de agua cayendo desde su pelo hasta sus hombros y pecho lograron que se tuviese que acomodar el pantalón. La vio dejar la toalla húmeda sobre la cama y darle la espalda mientras miraba la ropa, desatando de a poco el amarre de la tela en su torso para bajarla hasta la cintura, descubriendo la mitad superior de su cuerpo, mostrándole la piel desnuda marcada por una larga cicatriz que la atravesaba – algo que ya había visto antes y, lejos de causarle algún tipo de repulsión, sólo había llamado más su atención: ¿cómo se la habría hecho? – y volviendo a maravillarlo por lo sensual que podía ser pese a esa huella en su espalda. Ella se colocó el brasier, acomodándose la prenda con un movimiento que logró incitarlo un poco más. Desapareció de su ángulo de visión unos instantes y luego la observó sentarse en la cama para acomodarse las bragas, la posición en la que se encontraba no le favorecía la vista, pero el ver como las manos subían por sus muslos para colocar la prenda en su lugar fue suficiente para que su mano se moviera dentro de su pantalón. La castaña terminó de acomodarse la parte inferior de su ropa interior – que eran unas pantaletas bastante sexys – y luego se calzó el vestido dejándolo caer con gracia sobre su cuerpo. Miroku se mordió el labio, su mano ya había comenzado a moverse dentro de su bóxer y una gota de sudor recorrió su rostro producto del repentino calor que sentía su cuerpo. Observó cómo ella se arreglaba la falda, evaluando si el largo era adecuado y mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía frente a su cama. Él pensó que la prenda le sentaba perfecto, el borde que llegaba a unos 15 centímetros sobre la rodilla mostraba la suficiente piel de sus muslos como para considerarse coqueto, pero no tanto como para ser grotesco y dejaba lo necesario a la imaginación. Además, la parte de arriba ceñida al torso tenía detalles bordados en el busto y la cintura que eran delicados, pero acentuaban la figura curvilínea y la hacían lucir un tanto sensual, pero a la vez femenina, delicada. Era una mezcla exquisita que en esos momentos a él le hubiese encantado probar y que lograba que por su sangre corriera una especie de envidia creciente hacia el afortunado que sería su acompañante ese día. Pudo notar que ella estaba más inquieta de lo habitual, yendo de un lado a otro como si no quisiera olvidar nada, y lo atribuyó a los nervios, preguntándose cuál sería la razón de ello – aunque el imaginar las posibilidades le hacía sentir una suerte de vaivén asfixiante, entre la emoción de lo que pudiese ocurrir que sólo aumentaba más el calor entre sus manos, y el anhelo y ese extraño rencor que iba en aumento en sus entrañas por querer ser él quien causara todo eso en su vecina –, porque ella incluso parecía más preocupada por los detalles como el maquillaje o la forma en la que llevaría el cabello. No es como si fuese descuidada en ese aspecto, a pesar de no ser tan _femenina_ como otras chicas que ponían demasiado afán a arreglarse a veces hasta de forma exagerada, ella cuidaba siempre esos pequeños detalles que nunca terminaban siendo excesivos, pero sí le daban un toque fresco que a él le encantaba. Notó cómo observaba su rostro en el espejo, aplicando la cantidad adecuada de sombra y delineando sutilmente sus párpados, la máscara de pestañas fue sutil y el tono del labial, sublime. Soltó un suspiro al pensar en probar su boca, quitarle la pintura con pequeñas mordidas era una idea demasiado tentadora, aunque también lo era el dejar que sus labios dejaran huellas en su piel con ese delicado color rosa. Se acercó un poco más a la ventana para verla mejor, ella se había puesto de pie nuevamente para ir y venir, sus caderas moviéndose al compás de sus pasos lograban que el vestido también se meciera de forma juguetona.

Apretó levemente el agarre en su miembro, haciendo más enérgico el movimiento, y de pronto, por una fracción de segundo, sintió los ojos castaños sobre su persona. Como una reacción refleja se tiró hacia atrás bruscamente, el corazón acelerado a mil por hora y golpeando con tal fuerza sus costillas que dolía. El movimiento fue tan repentino que terminó cayendo sentado al suelo, la respiración agitada y los nervios escapando por cada poro de su cuerpo. ¿Lo habría visto? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que la estaba espiando? Intentó calmarse y esperó, seguro de que, si ella había notado algo, iría a encararlo. Por lo que había logrado apreciar, Sango no era de las que dejaba pasar las cosas por lo que, si estaba ante una situación así, actuaría de inmediato. Intentó tranquilizarse, diciéndose mentalmente que siempre podría negarlo, después de todo ella no tenía ninguna prueba. A gatas se dirigió hasta su cama y se recostó, esperando ansioso por varios minutos hasta que su ritmo cardíaco y respiratorio volvieron a la normalidad y su cerebro dejó de regañarlo por lo estúpido que había sido al dejar las persianas arriba. Tras un largo rato, quizá un poco más de una hora, asumió que ella no iría a enfrentarlo y se volvió a dirigir hasta la ventana, sólo para ver que las luces estaban apagadas y la muchacha ya no se encontraba en el cuarto. Se encogió de hombros y decidió que era mejor descansar un poco, la mezcla de emociones y el cambio tan abrupto de situación habían causado demasiada tensión, necesitaba reponer energías y relajarse un poco.

* * *

Cuando se despertó, el sol ya se había ocultado. Sintió a su estómago reclamarle la falta de alimento, así que fue hasta la cocina y se preparó un emparedado que se sirvió junto a un vaso de agua fría. Luego de terminar su merienda, volvió a su cuarto mientras veía la hora, las 9:25 p.m. Pensó que estaría bien intentar seguir durmiendo, después de todo las últimas noches había estado desvelándose – y no precisamente por el trabajo o algo parecido. Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron hechos a un lado cuando vio la luz que provenía del cuarto de su vecina, llamando su atención de inmediato. Se acercó a la ventana y, con la lección bien aprendida, bajó las persianas para luego entreabrirlas y observar con detenimiento el panorama.

Sango no tardó en aparecer en su campo de visión, se le notaban los nervios aún desde esa distancia, tenía las mejillas teñidas de rosa y se veía radiante con el vestido, el maquillaje sencillo y el cabello liso y suelto. Pronto llegó a su lado el muchacho que él suponía, era su novio. Llevaba un par de copas con champagne y le dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta que lograba que ella le devolviera un gesto tímido pero juguetón, como si temiera y a la vez ansiara lo que estaba por ocurrir. Miroku tragó duro al notar las intenciones de la pareja, debatiendo internamente si seguir observando o si era mejor que se fuese a dormir. Los argumentos iban y venían en su mente mientras veía cómo el compañero de su vecina se acercaba a ella, acariciándole el rostro con cariño para luego besarle el cuello, haciendo a un lado el pelo, buscando a tientas y desabrochando los botones en la espalda del vestido, que cubría por completo esa zona. La castaña estaba aún más nerviosa, podía notarlo en el movimiento inseguro de sus manos, que no sabían cómo responder, y los torpes besos que iba dejando en el cuello de su acompañante.

Inhaló profundo al ver la mano del joven deslizarse bajo la tela de la prenda de ella, rozando la piel con delicadeza, lentamente en tanto la iba apartando para comenzar a desvestirla, hasta que de pronto se detuvo bruscamente, su expresión reflejó extrañeza al tiempo que Sango cerraba los ojos. Miroku se acercó más a la ventana, separando de forma más amplia las persianas para ver mejor la escena. El tipo que hacía unos segundos disfrutaba de besar y explorar con deseo a la muchacha, ahora se había separado de ella, sus labios formando palabras que no llegaron a sus oídos, pero que le daban la impresión de que estaba molesto, decepcionado. Vio cómo volteaba a Sango sin llegar a ser brusco, aunque tampoco fue de una manera cariñosa o romántica; notó la forma en la que observó la espalda semi descubierta de ella y negaba con un gesto, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para luego volver a hablar, causando que Sango abriera los ojos por la decepción y la tristeza mientras él se alejaba, seguramente se marchaba del lugar.

Apretó los puños al pensar en las opciones, ¿qué razón sería tan fuerte como para que ese idiota rechazara de esa forma a su vecina, haciéndole daño? La impotencia y la ira le mordieron el estómago cuando la vio soltar las lágrimas y tirarse en su cama, la pequeña felina que tenía como compañera llegó a su lado rápidamente, ella le acarició la cabeza mientras se acurrucaba a su lado, refugiándose entre un par de cojines. No pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla llorar hasta que terminó quedándose dormida, sin siquiera apagar la luz del cuarto. La contempló durante un rato hasta que decidió que era hora de que él también durmiera, pese a que no tenía deseos de apartar la vista, como si de alguna forma pudiera brindarle su apoyo a través de la ventana, sabía que no podía hacer nada por ella.

Se tiró en su propia cama, molesto al darse cuenta de que lo más probable era que nunca pudiera hacer nada por ella, porque a pesar de ser vecinos, parecían vivir en mundos distintos y él no contaba con el valor para acercarse, menos tras haberla espiado durante tanto tiempo. Se resignó, tendría que conformarse con sólo ser un observador en la lejanía, un mirón que no podía hacer nada más que eso, veía muy difícil poder cambiar la situación.

* * *

Llegó al mesón de la recepción del edificio con una sonrisa tranquila, dejando el cesto con ropa sucia en el suelo mientras esperaba al conserje, a quien escuchaba hablar con alguien a la vuelta del pasillo que daba al sector de lavandería.

— Es una lástima que la secadora se haya averiado en su torre, señorita Kuwashima.

— Oh, sí… ya lleva unos días así. Tuve que juntar un poco de ropa para no tener que molestarlo tan seguido.

— ¡Claro que no es una molestia! Puede hacer uso de la lavandería las veces que desee, aunque no sea residente de esta torre. Ya la conocemos desde hace años.

— Muchas gracias.

Levantó la mirada para observar al par de personas que ahora estaban a sólo un par de metros de él y se sorprendió de ver a Sango hablar educadamente con el anciano conserje. Ella lo miró y también pareció sorprenderse, aunque sólo esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras terminaba la conversación.

— Entonces, aquí están las fichas para la lavadora y la secadora.

— Gracias, es usted muy amable.

— Es un placer — el hombre le sonrió con amabilidad antes de dirigirse a él —. Señor Tsujitani, ¿viene por su correspondencia?

— Ah… sí, por favor. Y quisiera usar la lavandería también — respondió, el anciano le entregó los sobres que estaban en su casilla y luego se alejó unos metros para buscar las fichas del servicio solicitado.

Mientras esperaba, miró de reojo a la muchacha que aún estaba ahí, observándolo detenidamente, algo que le extrañó. Iba a hablarle, pero ella se percató de su mirada y comenzó a alejarse rumbo a la lavandería, por lo que perdió la oportunidad. Se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que el encargado de la recepción llegaba con las fichas que él había pedido. Se guardó los sobres en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y tomó la canasta con ropa para dirigirse también al cuarto de lavado. Sango aún estaba ahí cuando él ingresó, por lo que decidió usar la máquina contigua a la que ella ocupaba, quizá pudiera intercambiar un par de palabras con ella, aunque fuera. Inhaló profundo, abriendo la tapa de la lavadora para comenzar a meter sus prendas dentro, en tanto pensaba alguna forma casual y no forzada para comenzar una conversación. Sin embargo, terminó quedándose con las palabras en la boca cuando escuchó que ella decidía romper el silencio.

— Tsujitani Miroku, ¿verdad? — Preguntó, sin dirigirle la mirada, pero de forma segura.

— Así es — a pesar de la sorpresa, él también demostró seguridad al responder —. Y tu nombre es Sango, si no mal recuerdo.

— Sí, Kuwashima Sango — esta vez sí lo miró, aunque no le regaló una sonrisa como hubiese esperado él —. Perdón por no haberme presentado adecuadamente ese día.

— No hay problema, comprendo que tuviste que irte — le restó importancia, no era algo que fuese a recriminarle tampoco —. Además, fue hace bastante tiempo.

— Es cierto — Sango sonrió levemente, como si eso fuese alguna especie de recuerdo lejano —. Bueno, debo preguntarle algo. ¿Usted me estaba espiando por su ventana hace unas semanas?

Miroku abrió la boca por la impresión, suponía que la muchacha no se andaba con rodeos, pero nunca pensó que le haría una pregunta así tan repentinamente. Parpadeó un par de veces para luego negar con un gesto, aún podía alegar inocencia.

— No, claro que no… Quizá estés un poco confundida.

— Hum… tal vez… — Murmuró antes de soltar un suspiro y negar con un gesto, parecía abatida. — Lo siento, este último tiempo ha sido un tanto difícil para mí y puede que por eso haya pensado que usted… perdón, no quise ofenderlo.

— No me has ofendido, en absoluto — Miroku terminó de apretar los botones del proceso que le daría a su ropa y luego la miró de frente, notando el gesto decaído —. Lamento que no hayan sido días muy agradables. Si me lo permites, me gustaría intentar aligerar un poco esa pesadumbre que te está agobiando. ¿Aceptarías si te invito un café?

La castaña entrecerró las cejas desconfiada, pero terminó encogiéndose de hombros antes de responderle.

— Está bien, creo que no pierdo nada. Y, en cualquier caso, si intenta hacerme algo, bien puedo patearle el trasero.

El oji azul sonrió satisfecho, feliz de haber logrado, por lo menos, cruzar palabras con ella. Se hicieron compañía mientras las máquinas terminaban sus procesos, hablando de forma casual sobre temas triviales, aunque él logró sacarle un par de sonrisas que ella agradeció profundamente. Quedaron de juntarse en la salida del edificio luego de que cada uno fuera a dejar su ropa limpia hasta sus respectivos departamentos.

Mientras guardaba las prendas, él pensó en la situación. Habían pasado poco más de 3 semanas desde aquella noche en la que ese sujeto rechazara a Sango y él había seguido observándola a diario, viendo cómo las lágrimas se habían derramado los primeros días, ya fuese en solitario o junto a su amiga azabache; pero más pronto de lo que él hubiese esperado, la tristeza había sido reemplazada por determinación y la castaña había retomado su ritmo habitual, a pesar de que a veces se le veía un poco decaída, como hoy cuando recordó aquel día en el que tropezaron en la entrada del edificio, seguro que el recuerdo de ese sujeto interrumpiendo el saludo había logrado bajar un poco su ánimo. Sin embargo, él quería borrar esa sombra de sus ojos y se esforzaría en hacerla sonreír. Ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras buscaba sus cosas para salir, pensando en las circunstancias: si hubiese sido cualquier otra chica, él habría aprovechado desde el primer segundo para coquetearle descaradamente e incluso, habría usado sus tácticas de seducción para hacerla caer en sus redes. Pero no era cualquier chica y, lejos de querer sólo seducirla, su objetivo ahora era que ella volviera a tener ese brillo que lo había cautivado desde el primer día. Por otro lado, ella ya había sospechado que la pudiese estar espiando, por lo que también debía cuidar sus pasos y no precipitarse tanto. La calma era la clave para el éxito, se aconsejó mentalmente antes de dirigirse hacia la salida del edificio y encontrarse con ella.

Sango se había cambiado la tenida de uso doméstico por un sencillo vestido color cielo sin mangas, pero cerrado en la espalda, detalle que a él no le pasó desapercibido, de seguro era a causa de ese idiota y su rechazo. Le sonrió con tranquilidad mientras le decía que se veía hermosa y la guiaba hasta una cafetería cercana. Como era día sábado, ninguno de los dos tenía prisa en acabar con el encuentro, por lo que disfrutaron a gusto la compañía, Miroku descubriendo que el sonido de la risa de la muchacha era mucho más alegre de lo que hubiese imaginado y su actitud era incluso más única de lo que él había notado. Compartieron por un buen rato, hablando más que nada de cosas triviales, compartiendo una que otra anécdota graciosa y aligerando el ambiente hasta un punto en el que parecían buenos amigos. Terminaron el café sin apuros y se encaminaron nuevamente hasta el complejo de departamentos en donde vivían. Antes de despedirse, sin embargo, Miroku quería asegurarse de que esa no fuese la primera y última vez que compartieran una salida. Se detuvo en la entrada de la torre A – donde residía Sango – y le sonrió antes de despedirse.

— Ha sido un placer, Sango — declaró, el gesto en su rostro lo demostraba —. Disfruté mucho contigo hoy.

— Igual yo. Muchas gracias por el café y las risas. Necesitaba algo así.

— No es nada, tu sonrisa lo vale — debía cuidar sus pasos, pero un coqueteo inocente no le haría mal a ninguno de los dos. Ella se sonrojó levemente ante el cumplido, pero él no le dio tiempo a responder, tomando nuevamente la palabra —. Y lo digo en serio, así que no intentes negarlo.

La castaña volvió a soltar otra risita, asintiendo resignada ante la idea del moreno. — Si tú lo dices…

— Por supuesto — otra sonrisa coqueta y un intercambio de miradas que le dio el impulso adecuado para seguir con su plan —. Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero no quisiera que esto fuese algo de sólo un día. Si tú estás de acuerdo, me gustaría darte mi número de teléfono, en caso de que necesites algo.

Sango aceptó el trozo de papel que él le extendía, mirando el número escrito y sonriendo levemente, agradecida.

— Muchas gracias, lo tendré presente. También deberías tener el mío, en caso de cualquier cosa — sacó un bolígrafo de su bolso y, tomando la mano de Miroku, anotó en la palma los números —. Listo. Ahora debo irme, muchas gracias por todo.

— No fue nada. Espero nos volvamos a ver.

Ella no le respondió con palabras, simplemente le regaló una sonrisa cómplice antes de ingresar con rapidez en el edificio, dejándolo solo. El ojiazul inhaló profundo, feliz mientras se miraba la mano con una sonrisa boba en los labios, los números claros lograban distinguirse a pesar de los pliegues en la piel. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su torre, seguro de que ese afortunado encuentro no sería el primero que tendrían. Había sido un excelente primer paso, no podría haber ido mejor.

Llegó a su departamento y se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación para echar un vistazo hacia la de su vecina, quien pronto apareció caminando alegre, hablaba por teléfono tan animada que le causó ternura, al tiempo que iba de un lado a otro de su cuarto con una energía que hacía días él no le veía. Sonrió, esperaba poder seguir viéndola así de ahora en adelante, porque su sonrisa era una de las cosas más sensuales que había apreciado hasta el momento.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su departamento con una sonrisa radiante, llevando una bolsa de compras colgada de un brazo y la chaqueta de su traje de oficina encima, acababa de llegar del trabajo. Había sido una jornada larga, pero lejos de estar cansado, su cuerpo se sentía con una extraña energía producto de los nervios con la adrenalina del inminente encuentro. Había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde ese primer café luego de la sesión de lavandería, y ellos habían seguido viéndose, intercambiando mensajes de texto, llamadas telefónicas y saliendo cada vez más seguido. Pronto Miroku tuvo la suficiente confianza para coquetearle con más libertad y propiedad a Sango, y ella, lejos de rechazarlo, se lo había permitido, sólo despreciándolo cuando sentía que se estaba pasando de la raya – que, conociéndolo mejor con el paso de las semanas, eso fue algo recurrente que comenzó a aceptar secretamente como algo innato del moreno – y dándole suficiente atención como para que las cosas comenzaran a ser _más que una amistad_.

Miroku inhaló profundo, dejando la bolsa sobre la barra de la cocina antes de comenzar a sacar lo que prepararía para la cena de esa noche – la primera que tendría acompañado en su departamento, porque Sango por fin había aceptado ir – y lo guardó en el refrigerador para luego ir hasta su cuarto, desarreglándose la corbata y aprovechando para echar una mirada a la ventana del frente, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Lejos de dejar de observar a Sango después de haber comenzado a verla _en persona_ , sus sesiones de espionaje habían seguido a diario, contando ahora con el plus de que podía imaginar su voz susurrándole al oído mientras la veía desvestirse lentamente del otro lado de la ventana. Incluso le gustaba anticiparse a sus encuentros, mirándola mientras escogía la ropa que usaría para encontrarse con él, sabiendo qué conjunto de ropa íntima tendría bajo las tenidas que elegía y fantaseando con el hecho de poder, algún día, verla directamente y quitárselas para apreciar en primer plano la anatomía de la muchacha.

Se sentó frente a la ventana, inconforme con sólo verla un par de segundos, y comenzó a seguirle el paso, siempre oculto tras las persianas y esta vez, haciendo uso de unos binoculares que, hasta hacía unas semanas, pensó que no le serían de utilidad para nada – no entendía cómo no había pensado en usarlos antes, pero por lo menos ahora ya estaban en sus manos. Sango salió del baño cubierta sólo por la toalla envolviendo su cuerpo, el cabello ya iba libre y ella se lo peinaba con los dedos mientras caminaba por el cuarto, buscando y dejando distintas prendas de ropa sobre la cama. Él se mordió el labio, pudiendo disfrutar de la magnifica vista de los muslos apenas cubiertos por la blanca toalla y el escote que se formaba en su pecho debido al prieto agarre. Se acomodó un poco mejor, viendo cómo Sango descartaba tenidas hasta que optó por un par de jeans oscuros y una blusa lila con pequeños detalles de encaje en el pecho y los bordes. Se situó frente a la cama, desatando el nudo de la toalla en su torso mientras le daba la espalda – Miroku maldijo internamente, siempre hacía lo mismo, privándolo del escenario de sus pechos desnudos, aunque ganaba la maravillosa vista de su espalda baja, el ángulo que formaba con sus nalgas y la fugaz visión de éstas antes de que fuesen cubiertas por las bragas – y vistiéndose con calma, algo que él también disfrutó en sobremanera, notando que nuevamente la temperatura iba en aumento. Soltó un suspiro, Sango iba a terminar matándolo si no hacía algo pronto con todo eso. Sabía que tenía que dar el siguiente paso y que, de todas formas, debería dejar de observarla para evitar esa tentación antes de tiempo, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. El ver a la castaña a través de las persianas era como una droga a la que se había vuelto adicto.

Pasó saliva, levantándose de la silla para acomodarse el pantalón y buscando un ángulo de visión mejor, dejando de prestar atención a la ventana de enfrente sólo un par de segundos antes de volver a mirar para darse cuenta de que la vista de la castaña se encontraba fija en su dirección. Ella estaba mirando hacia su cuarto. Su ventana. Sus binoculares. Se hizo hacia atrás bruscamente, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, esta vez seguro de que ella lo había visto. Volvió a acercarse para mirar entremedio de las persianas y pudo notar que las luces estaban apagadas, lo que sólo podía significar que ella había abandonado la habitación. Pasó saliva, palideciendo de sólo pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir después.

Aún se encontraba paralizado buscando una excusa que decirle a Sango cuando el timbre sonó, insistente. Logró ordenarle a su cuerpo que se moviera, intentando aparentar seguridad, aunque sabía que no podría mentir o negar los hechos esta vez. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Sango frente a frente, tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada recriminatoria se clavó en él sin vacilaciones, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho le indicaban que el enfado recorría cada célula de su persona.

— ¿Qué mierda estabas haciendo? — Soltó de golpe, él sabía que no podía esperar un "Hola, ¿cómo estás?" como saludo esta vez. — ¿Me espías por tu ventana?

No le dio tiempo de responder, ingresando rápidamente al lugar y caminando decidida y furiosa hacia su cuarto, él supuso que conocía la distribución porque debía ser la misma que la de su propio departamento. Entró en la habitación y vio la silla junto a la ventana, los binoculares dejados torpemente sobre la cama – la sorpresa y los nervios fueron tantos que no alcanzó a pensar que lo mejor era ocultarlos – y las persianas abajo. Se acercó a la ventana y tiró del cordón, abriendo las persianas y viendo la vista directa hacia su propio dormitorio. Abrió la boca por la impresión, para luego dirigirle una mirada aún más molesta a Miroku, quien la había seguido sin encontrar palabras para detenerla o explicarse.

— Entonces, sí me espías. Por un momento pensé que podía ser un malentendido… — Notó algo de decepción en su voz, ella nunca lo hubiera esperado de él.

— Sango, puedo explicarlo. Yo sólo… Tú…

— Oh, claro que puedes. Yo también tengo una explicación — su mirada brilló con algo de astucia, después de todo era muy lista —. Eres un maldito pervertido. Pensé que podía confiar en ti, y ahora me encuentro con _esto_. Sólo te estás aprovechando de la situación, como siempre. ¿Verdad?

— No me aprovecho de nada — se defendió, podía ser un pervertido, pero sus intenciones no eran malas —. Jamás lo haría, menos contigo.

— Seguro. ¿Y cómo explicas esto? ¿Acaso no es aprovecharse de las circunstancias? Estás enfermo — hizo un gesto de desagrado, un escalofrío la recorrió al pensarlo —. Quizá cuánto tiempo llevas viéndome a escondidas… — Hizo una pausa para mirarlo directo a los ojos, cayendo en cuenta de algo. Se acercó a él, acorralándolo contra la puerta. — ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Acaso aquella vez que te pregunté si me habías visto…?

Miroku guardó silencio, no podía negarlo ahora. La castaña abrió la boca, incrédula. ¿Todo ese tiempo y ella apenas se había dado cuenta ahora? Negó con un gesto brusco, acercándose un poco más al moreno para dejarlo sin escapatoria y enfrentarse a la verdad.

— No puedo decir que lo lamento, porque no sería sincero y no quiero mentirte.

— Entonces, sí eres un pervertido enfermo. Y yo todo este tiempo pensé que… — Cerró los ojos, volviendo a negar con un gesto antes de abrirlos y mirarlo directo a él. — Déjame pasar, quiero irme.

— No te dejaré pasar hasta que me escuches — sabía que todo pintaba en su contra y que no había mucho que pudiera ayudarlo, pero tenía que intentarlo.

— ¿Vas a inventar alguna respuesta inteligente para que no quiera cortarte en pedacitos?

— No voy a inventar nada. Te diré la verdad — Miroku la miró suplicante, pidiéndole una oportunidad. Ella inhaló profundo y asintió, dándosela, así que él comenzó a hablar —. Sé que puedo terminar peor de lo que estoy con lo que diré, pero debo arriesgarme. Siendo honesto, te he espiado desde que me di cuenta de que podía ver tu cuarto desde mi ventana. No puedo sentirme orgulloso, pero si lo hice no fue sólo por perversión. No niego que eres atractiva, pero no sólo eso: también eres cautivante. Más que mirarte sólo para ver tu sexy figura, comencé a anhelar conocer todo de ti: qué te hacía reír, llorar, lo que te motivaba a levantarte por las mañanas, dónde y cómo habías aprendido movimientos tan ágiles, qué temas de conversación tendrías con tu amiga… terminé sintiendo envidia de tu ex por tener el privilegio de disfrutarte en muchas formas en las que yo sólo podía soñar… nunca pensé que realmente te iba a conocer. Menos después de _eso_ …

Sango lo observaba atenta, pero seguía con el semblante serio, aunque después de su ultima frase terminó levantando una ceja, dudosa.

— ¿A qué te refieres con _eso_? ¿Qué más viste aparte de espiarme cuando me cambiaba ropa?

— Yo… — Lo dudó un momento, no sabía si ese momento seguiría doliendo, pero no quería ocultarle nada. Si había llegado a ese punto, iba a decirlo todo. Al final, podía terminar siendo la última vez que cruzara palabras con ella. — Lamento lo que ocurrió con él. La forma en la que te rechazó esa noche…

— ¿También me estabas espiando esa noche? — Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, esa era una escena que no había compartido con nadie, ni siquiera con su mejor amiga. Nadie sabía el verdadero motivo por el que había terminado con su ex. — Entonces, tú… tú la viste…

— Sí, desde mucho antes — supo de inmediato a qué se estaba refiriendo —. Muchas veces me pregunté cómo te la habrías hecho…

— ¿Eso tiene alguna importancia? — Se encogió de hombros, bajando la mirada. — Sigue siendo algo desagradable, que causa asco… Supongo que no me mirabas por mi espalda, sino por todo lo demás…

— Estás equivocada — la interrumpió, levantándole el rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos, encontrando los de ella húmedos y brillantes, a punto de dejar escapar las lágrimas por el recuerdo —. Si seguí espiándote, fue por todo. Sango, eres una persona maravillosa y, después de conocerte, sólo aumentaron mis ganas de acercarme más a ti y compartir más momentos juntos. No sólo eres hermosa por dentro, también lo eres por fuera. Eres extremadamente sexy, incluyendo tu espalda y la cicatriz que la atraviesa.

— No es necesario que seas educado conmigo, ni que me mientas de ese modo. Sé que mi cicatriz no es algo que despierte el deseo de alguien…

— No estoy intentando ser correcto. Si lo hiciera, no te habría confesado todo esto. Y quizá tengas razón, la cicatriz en sí no es algo deseable, pero tú…

— Sería mucho mejor si no la tuviera, ¿no?

— No me dejaste terminar. Tú eres irresistible, Sango. Incluyendo tu cicatriz, porque no es eso lo que te define, sino tu actitud, tu esencia.

— Ahora estás siendo _cursi_. No necesito escuchar esto, ¿puedo irme ya?

— No me crees, ¿verdad?

— Eres un caballero y lo agradezco, pero no tienes que seguir fingiendo que eso también te gusta. Es suficiente, será mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí.

— Como digas… — Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, sintiendo el perfume que dejaba tras de ella y mirando la forma perfecta en que los jeans se ajustaban a sus curvas y la blusa ondeaba levemente con sus pasos, ¿cómo ella podía pensar que no era sensual? — Ah, maldición. No, no puedo.

La tomó de la muñeca para detenerla y, acorralándola contra la pared, terminó besándola. Ella se sorprendió, no pensó que él fuese a atreverse a hacerlo, menos después de tener tanto en contra. Lo abofeteó para que se separara de ella, mirándolo con cierto recelo.

— No vuelvas a hacer algo así. No estoy para tus juegos, no voy a permitir que nadie más me desprecie de ese modo.

— No voy a despreciarte. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo loco que me traes? ¿Crees que, si hubiese algo de ti que me produjera rechazo, seguiría mirándote cada día, arriesgándome a esto? No seas ingenua, cada cosa que he visto me gusta. ¿Me rechazas porque no te gusto o porque tienes miedo? No voy a cometer el estúpido error de ser un imbécil superficial como lo fue ese idiota, Sango.

Ella volvió a quedarse sin palabras, notando la intensidad en la mirada azul. Él estaba declarando que le gustaba a pesar de esa marca que había provocado que su pareja anterior la dejara. Que la había espiado durante todo ese tiempo no sólo para saciar sus fantasías, sino porque quería saber más de ella como persona. Que, incluso después de acercarse a ella y encontrarse con todos sus defectos, seguía volviéndolo loco al punto de seguir mirándola aún sabiendo las consecuencias que podía llevarle. Él la _deseaba_ , y a ella le gustaba eso. Porque por mucho tiempo se preguntó si podría ser el objeto de los pensamientos de Miroku, aun con su cicatriz y sus modos bruscos de ser de vez en cuando, incluso con su inexperiencia y su tonta idea de que nadie se fijaría en ella, creyendo que un hombre como él jamás la miraría de verdad. Y lo estaba rechazando, porque temía que todo acabara tan mal como antes. ¿Realmente podía ser tan idiota?

Miroku volvió a besarla, tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a él, notando que ahora Sango correspondía el gesto, aunque de una manera torpe e insegura que le causó gracia. Terminó el contacto apoyando su frente en la de ella y sonriendo, pasando sus dedos por el rostro femenino con delicadeza.

— Miroku, yo… lo siento, es sólo que… — Intentó explicarse, pero él no se lo permitió, colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios para callarla.

— No tienes que explicarme nada. Simplemente, deja que te demuestre que no voy a ser como ese idiota.

La castaña sonrió levemente, gesto que le bastó a él para saber que tenía permiso para seguir. Volvió a unir sus labios, esta vez transformando el beso a uno francés y profundizando el contacto, mientras sus manos comenzaron a moverse, una bajando hasta la cintura y la otra subiendo a la nuca para enredarse en el cabello, disfrutando el contacto más de lo que hubiese podido esperar. Sin embargo, el estar de pie no les favorecía mucho, por lo que pronto decidió cargar a Sango hasta la habitación, aprovechando de tomar firmemente sus muslos hasta que la dejó en la cama, separándose un momento para observarla con detenimiento, admirando cómo esa tenida que en el fondo era sencilla, terminaba luciendo extremadamente sensual en ella. Sonrió, logrando que Sango se sonrojara repentinamente, algo que sólo le fascinó más. Se recostó a su lado, inclinándose levemente sobre ella para seguir besándola, disfrutando el modo en que sus cuerpos se amoldaban en esa posición y sintiendo aún más insistente el deseo picarle por completo. Dejó que sus manos comenzaran a viajar lentamente por la fisionomía femenina, la ropa de Sango le permitía sentir sin dificultad las curvas que escondía debajo. Abandonó sus labios para bajar a su cuello y besarlo apasionadamente, dando una pequeña mordida que logró estremecerla.

— M-Miroku… Yo… — No terminó la frase, mordiéndose el labio cuando él traviesamente lamió el lóbulo de su oreja.

— Eres deliciosa — susurró en su oído antes de volver a buscar sus labios y besarla con apremio, su mano escabulléndose bajo la tela de la blusa para tocar su piel directamente.

Sango volvió a estremecerse con el contacto, alzando las manos para afirmarse de los brazos de él antes de tomarlo por los hombros para acercarlo a ella. Miroku sonrió ladinamente, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello para luego depositar besos en su hombro y clavícula, apartando levemente la tela de la prenda, logrando que ella soltara un suspiro al tiempo que sus dedos se aferraban al agarre en sus hombros. Él comenzó a desabotonar la blusa con cuidado, en tanto rozaba el abdomen, causándole un extraño cosquilleo a ella y que ese temblor incontrolable la recorriera nuevamente un par de veces más. Cuando terminó con el último botón, hizo a un lado la tela para dejar a la vista lo que ocultaba la prenda, logrando que Sango titubeara por un momento, deteniéndolo.

— L-Lo siento, c-creo que no vine preparada para esto…

— Oh, ¿por qué lo dices? — Miroku la observó con curiosidad, sin dejar de dibujar círculos con su índice en la piel que estaba expuesta.

— P-Porque yo… mi ropa no es la más apropiada y… y…

Él soltó una risita, volviendo a besarla antes de responderle de alguna forma, embelesado con esa mirada nerviosa y la inocente idea de Sango.

— La verdad, pensé que elegirías un vestido para hoy. Me sorprendió ver que al final decidiste usar esto — le dirigió una mirada rápida de cuerpo completo antes de seguir su idea —, pero no creo que sea algo inapropiado. Sigues viéndote hermosa, quizá más que con algo más rebuscado…

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — Él asintió seguro, logrando que ella sonriera levemente sonrojada. — G-Gracias… pero no me refiero sólo a esa ropa…

El ojiazul levantó una ceja ante la repentina revelación, comprendiendo ahora lo que ella quería decir. Volvió a sonreír, llevando su mano hasta el pecho de ella, rozando la tela de algodón del brasier blanco de diseño sencillo que ella usaba ahora y luego comenzando a jugar con los tirantes, moviéndolos de ida y vuelta en su posición.

— No sabía que había _ropa apropiada para esto_ — murmuró, siguiendo con su juego un rato antes de bajar la mano, recorriendo con parsimonia el camino desde el valle de sus pechos, el vientre hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, ahora jugando con el botón —. Aunque no puedo dar una opinión definitiva sin ver todo el conjunto.

— ¿T-Tú…? No creo que te guste — Sango llevó sus manos hasta la de él, para impedir que descubriera esa zona.

— Como dije, no puedo saberlo sin haberlo visto. Por lo menos, tu brasier es encantador. ¿Qué tal si me dejas ver lo que elegiste aquí también?

La castaña se mordió el labio, soltando el agarre en la mano de él para permitirle desabrochar el botón y bajar la cremallera, dejando a la vista parte de las bragas que estaba usando. Mientras lo hacía, Miroku la miró fijamente a los ojos hasta que terminó su labor y, con una sonrisa, pidió permiso para mirar, a lo que ella asintió levemente. Bajó su mirada hasta la zona y su sonrisa se acentuó, la ropa interior no era un conjunto a juego, las bragas de color negro con el detalle de un pequeño listón de cinta en el borde superior no estaban ni cerca de ser parecidas al sencillo brasier blanco, pero aún así a él le encantaron.

— L-Lo siento, no pensé que hoy… — Ella pasó saliva, un poco insegura. — Si lo hubiese sabido, habría escogido algo más sexy…

— ¿Y quién dice que esto no lo es? — Él hizo un ademán con la mano para pedirle autorización y bajar un poco los jeans, hasta dejarlos a la mitad de los muslos, ahora viendo en su totalidad las bragas tipo pantaleta que ella usaba. — _Esto_ habla tanto de ti, tan versátil, sorprendente y cautivante… y demasiado excitante para negarlo.

La dejó otra vez sin palabras, atrapándola con su mirada, su voz seductora y sus caricias que lograban sacarle suspiros y relajarla al punto que dejó que le quitara los pantalones sin siquiera darse cuenta hasta que sintió el tacto de sus dedos en sus piernas, recorriendo gentil e insinuante el camino hasta llegar a la cara interna de sus muslos, separándolos levemente para poder acariciar mejor la zona, rozando poco a poco la zona del pubis por sobre la tela de la ropa íntima. Sango permitió que él siguiera tocándola de esa forma juguetona, seductora y estimulante, no sólo en sus piernas sino también en su torso, dibujando círculos traviesos sobre el brasier que no lograba evitar que los pezones sintieran el contacto aún por sobre la prenda, incluso él se atrevió a repartir besos y pequeñas mordidas indirectas que lograban que arqueara la espalda en respuesta y sintiera la excitación naciendo en forma cálida en su bajo vientre y entrepierna, aumentada por los dedos rondando, presionando de vez en cuando un poco más fuerte entre los labios mayores y jugando traviesamente en la zona.

Tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta del rumbo que tomaría eso si le permitía seguir así, y lo pensó de golpe cuando lo sintió ponerse a horcajadas sobre ella y besar la piel de sus senos que no era protegida por el brasier. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para concentrarse, estaba dejando que _su vecino_ , el sujeto al que ese mismo día había descubierto espiándola por la ventana, que ahora sabía que era un mirón, la sedujera sin mayor resistencia. Abrió los ojos de golpe, sosteniendo su rostro para interrumpir el camino de besos que él había iniciado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó él extrañado, buscando sus ojos y deteniéndose al notar la duda.

— Sí, es sólo que… esto no está bien — murmuró, el rojo subiendo rápidamente a sus mejillas mientras desviaba la mirada por la vergüenza —. Ni siquiera somos novios, no debería dejarte quitarme la ropa así como así… y… que me hagas cualquier cosa desnuda…

Miroku la miró un par de segundos antes de besarla de forma profunda, recorriendo su boca con su lengua y mordiéndole el labio inferior al terminar el contacto; luego se separó de ella, sentándose a su lado sin insistir más, lo que extrañó a la muchacha, que también se sentó para mirarlo con curiosidad. Él no parecía molesto, decepcionado ni nada parecido. Por el contrario, tenía una sonrisa tranquila cruzando sus labios cuando giró el rostro para mirarla de frente, acariciándole la mejilla con delicadeza.

— De acuerdo, tienes razón — murmuró, sin borrar la sonrisa —. Es demasiado apresurado, lo siento.

— ¿No… no estás molesto?

— ¿Debería? A decir verdad, me alegra que lo hayas hecho — se acercó para robarle un beso antes de continuar —. Así es más emocionante. Aunque aún hay un par de cosas que puedo hacerte por _sobre la ropa_ , si el problema es que te deje desnuda…

Volvió a besarla de forma apasionada otra vez, llevando su mano hacia su trasero y apretando la nalga con ganas, logrando que ella diera un respingo antes de apartarlo nuevamente, con el ceño fruncido pero un brillo divertido en los ojos que no pudo ocultarle.

— Dije que es suficiente…

— Por ahora.

Sango frunció otra vez las cejas al ver la sonrisa pícara tatuada en los labios del moreno y la mirada traviesa recorriéndola, dejándole claro que no se conformaría sólo con eso. Negó con un gesto, ya conocía lo perseverante que podía ser y, con todo y sus mañas, igual le gustaba. Suspiró mientras buscaba sus jeans, era momento de bajar la temperatura. Luego de ponerse la prenda, comenzó a abotonarse la blusa, acción que Miroku detuvo con su mano suavemente en cuanto la vio.

— Espera, quiero hacer algo. Cierra los ojos — pidió con una sonrisa, ella obedeció a pesar de lo confundida que estaba.

Sintió a Miroku desabrochar los pocos botones que ella había unido y apartar la prenda con suavidad antes de tomar con cuidado su cabello y hacerlo a un lado, apartándolo de la espalda. Abrió los párpados al darse cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo, estremeciéndose al sentir el contacto de los dedos en su espalda, deslizándose con cuidado, delicadeza y cariño sobre la cicatriz, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar antes de besar la zona suavemente para luego apoyar su rostro ahí y abrazarla por la cintura de forma protectora, un sentimiento que la sobrepasó.

— ¿Miroku…?

— Tu espalda es hermosa. Es muy particular: tiene zonas suaves y delicadas, y otras irregulares, un poco más toscas… es como tú. Por favor, no vuelvas a pensar que causa asco, porque no es así. Por lo menos a mi me fascina, al igual que todo lo demás de ti. ¿De acuerdo?

La muchacha sonrió, asintiendo levemente. Él también sonrió, ayudándola ahora a terminar de vestirse y pidiéndole que lo acompañara hasta la cocina para preparar la cena y terminar esa velada como se suponía en un principio, iba a ocurrir. A pesar de que perfectamente podría haber arruinado todo eso con su actitud libidinosa, al final había resultado que el ser sincero había sido lo mejor, incluso después de confesar sus pecados y dejarse llevar por esa atracción magnética tan difícil de ignorar que le causaba Sango.

Terminaron de comer entre risas tranquilas y animadas, con anécdotas personales que probablemente no habrían compartido con otras personas y sintiéndose libres de ser ellos mismos, sin guardar las apariencias, como habían descubierto hacia tiempo que podían hacer.

Cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, Miroku guió a Sango hasta la puerta con una sonrisa astuta que logró ponerla un tanto nerviosa, pero no lo suficiente como para demostrarlo abiertamente.

— Bien, muchas gracias por… _todo_.

— No es nada. Puede repetirse cuando gustes. Y no hablo sólo de la cena — agregó, guiñándole un ojo y logrando que un leve sonrojo subiera nuevamente a sus mejillas.

— B-Bueno… eso va a depender de ti. ¿Seguirás espiándome?

— Eh… ¿debo ser sincero o correcto? — Se sintió atrapado, pero decidió que la sinceridad era la opción, después de todo estaba hablando con Sango. — Creo que soy un adicto, no podré contenerme mucho, así que… — Se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose derrotado.

Sango sonrió coqueta antes de darle una respuesta: — Nos vemos entonces, _mirón_.

Le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de salir y cerrar la puerta, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Él pasó saliva, un poco confundido. ¿Qué había sido eso? Negó con un gesto, dirigiéndose hasta su habitación mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas. Al rato, la luz de la ventana frente a la suya se encendió, llamando su atención. Miró de reojo, esperando que Sango bajara las persianas para que él no pudiese verla; sin embargo, ella no lo hizo. En su lugar, se asomó brevemente para lanzarle una fugaz mirada y luego caminar directo a su cama, sacar el pijama de debajo de la almohada y comenzar a desvestirse con calma, brindándole un espectáculo que él no pensó que volvería a disfrutar. Sonrió, acomodándose en la silla y tomando los binoculares, esta vez consciente de que lo que veía era definitivamente, para él.

* * *

 _ **¡T** adá~! Aquí he llegado con el primer fic - y espero que no sea el último - para la actividad de este mes en ¡Siéntate! Miroku se ha tomado el barco y ha decidido hacer un concurso de fics sensuales, así que... hay que darle un poco en el gusto al pervertido más adorado del Sengoku._

 _ **¿Q** ué les pareció? El lemon/lime no es mi fuerte y, de hecho, consideré que por la naturaleza de los hechos, el lemon propiamente tal hubiese quedado OoC y es lo que menos quiero. Así que bueno, quedo atenta a sus comentarios. Todo review es bienvenido, y si les interesa la actividad o quieren leer los otros fics que nazcan de ella, los invito a pasarse por el foro - link en mi perfil - y disfrutar de la variedad. Pronto, dejaré el link a la votación también :)_

 _ **S** i llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer. También quiero agradecer a quienes siempre me brindan apoyo e inspiración: **Nuez, Loops y Mor** (sí, directa o indirectamente, me ayudaron en esto xd). ¡Son un sol que guía a mi musa! -Inserte música dramática aquí-_

 _ **B** ueno, creo que estoy hiperventilando, así que sin nada más que decir, nos leemos en la próxima. Adeu~_

 _ **Y** umi~ *Vampiro-zombie-fantasma resucitado para publicar, cambio y fuera*_


End file.
